


Lance Ship Week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbender Allura, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, AtLA AU, Earthbender Shiro, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is a good boyfriend, Knight Keith (Voltron), Knight Shiro, Lance is a cat daddy, Lance loves the rain, Life After College, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Waterbender Lance (Voltron), established sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week celebrating Lance shipsNov 10-Elements/Pride(Klance, ATLA AU-Sequel to first day of Klance week)Nov 11-Loneliness/Companionship(Klanro, High School AU)Nov 12-Home/Sharpshooter(Shance, College/Life after college AU)Nov 13-Insecurity/Tears(Klance, Insecure!Lance)Nov 14-flirting/First meeting(Klanro, Established Sheith)Nov 15-Rain/Colours(Shance, Adventure of Hime the mud loving puppy)Nov 16-Gods au/Fairy tale au/Alternate reality(Klanro, Sleeping Beauty AU)





	1. As fate would have it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my first submission for Klance Week, so I'd suggest that you read that first before reading this, I don't know how understandable the story will be without the understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finaly finds out what Lance has been hiding but he doesn't care. He loves Lance and he knows Lance loves him. Now if he could only talk to him

Keith watched as graceful hands controlled water to dance around its controller. He had never seen Lance use his waterbending, not even during a full moon. And it was almost the last thing he saw the night before.

Keith was one of the illegitimate sons of the Fire Lord, not like he enjoyed it. He and his half-brother Shiro would spend most of their time in Ba Sing Se to avoid their father. Keith wasn’t expecting to meet Lance. As far as he knew, Lance was working as a servant for a woman named Lady Song in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. He was a waterbender from the northern water tribe and Keith had fallen completely in love with him. Keith had to tell him that in a letter because his _darling_ father decided to pull him and Shiro from Ba Sing Se for some event Keith could care less about. He didn’t realise that people would have taken the chance to try and eliminate them.

He woke up to Lance on top of him, ice daggers floating over his head. He had been so stunned he couldn’t react when they fell, but they didn’t him at all. They turned back into water as Lance burst into tears, apologizing profusely, saying he couldn’t do it.

Turns out Lance had been picked by an airbender named Allura to try and kill the royal family, which included Keith.

He didn’t get much of a chance to talk to Lance, when Shiro came into his room, telling him they had to go. Allura had been stopped by Shiro and the other group who were going after Lotor and his father were stopped by members of the Blade of Mamora, a group who wanted to over throw his father, most of who were spies within the Nation. They escaped the castle and went to one of the nearby safe houses and Allura had dragged Lance away. He could hear the yelling from her, asking why Lance never told her.

“Because I’m in love with him Allura. You can call it a lie if you want, but I know it’s true and you can’t ask that of me.”

Keith had wanted nothing more than to see Lance’s face when he told him he loved him and now Lance didn’t see his when he heard Lance felt the same.

Keith turned at the sound of his bother approaching. “Never let anyone say airbender never holds onto anger, because that airbender seems to have nothing but anger towards any firebender. Granted its warranted anger, but still. Getting her to even believe the Blade is trying to overthrow the Fire Lord was almost impossible. I swear, if Antok hadn’t proved he was a metalbender, Angi knows she’d still be trying to kill me.”

“Hopefully we can come up with a better plan than just attempting to assassinate. If we hadn’t stopped them, they’d be dead themselves.” Keith said.

“True. So, that’s him right? Lance?”

Keith nodded. He knew Lance but Keith was sure Shiro was still surprised that the same Lance his little brother had been sneaking around with was the same Lance that tried to kill him, but failed because he couldn’t do it.

“Keith, I know you said when we left that you were in love with him. Do you think that the feelings you have for him are reciprocated?”

That was the million dollar question wasn’t it? Did Lance know and just fake everything?

No, not after that reaction. Even as Keith woke up, his first thought to seeing Lance on top of him was how sad and conflicted he looked. He broke down, begging Keith to forgive him. He yelled at Allura, saying he was in love with him and he couldn’t kill him because of it.

“I think so. I just haven’t talked to him since that night.”

Shiro rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I think you should. Not only to talk this whole thing out, but you’ve missed him for the past 2 weeks. I think you at least deserve to talk to him.”

Shiro was right, but Keith couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Apparently Shiro took matters into his own hands by nudging a nearby rock to move making noise. Lance stiffened and the water also stopped.

“Good luck.” Shiro said before walking off, leaving the two together.

Lance let all the water fall back into the pond he had been standing in front of, still not facing Keith. He did hear the footsteps get closer before feeling the familiar heat come up behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned around but still didn’t look at Keith.

“So…you got my letter?” Lance nodded, still not looking at Keith. “I missed you but I didn’t expect you to come all the way here just to see me.” Keith tried joking but Lance shot his head up.

“Trust me, I wish that why I came. I swear, I didn’t…I didn’t mean…I just.” Lance sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair in agitation. “It meant something to me, the time we spent together. I use to think that fate brought you to me as something good. Not something that would end in pain.”

“Lance…”

“Fire and Water, two completely different elements that can never really be together. I didn’t think it would apply to us. I wanted to tell you what I really was, but I couldn’t. I could only hope that, maybe it wouldn’t matter. But I tried to kill you, so why in La’s name do you even want to be with me?”

“Lance, I heard you. Yesterday with Allura. Lance, I meant what I said in that letter and the fact that you couldn’t even do it and were begging me to forgive you yesterday, Lance I know you feel the same.” Keith took a hold of Lance’s hands, getting Lance to look him in the eye. “Lance, I do love you and I don’t want to lose you. I want us to have a chance, if you still want me?”

Lance pulled his hands away to throw his arms around Keith’s neck. “I do, I just…I’m so sorry! I should have told Allura, we could of come up with something else, I was so sure you’d hate me.”

“I don’t hate you Lance. It just goes to show why the Fire Lord has to be stopped. If he never started this war, who knows? Maybe I could have met you under normal circumstances. And I would have fallen for you all over again.” Keith said, squeezing at Lance’s waist tightly.

He allowed Lance to pull away enough to kiss him. Agni, he missed this, so so much.

“I love you Keith.” Lance said as he pulled away.

“I love you too.” Keith would stop his father, just so he and Lance could be together without any danger.


	2. Better with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is feeling lonely in class without his boyfriends around, till he gets a surprise.

Lance stared the clock down, dying for it to finally be over. He wanted to get out of here. Not just because it was school, but because his boyfriends weren’t here, in the class or the school. Shiro and Keith attended a private school almost an hour away from where he was. Lance knew they could meet up after classes but Shiro and Keith’s school got out earlier. By the time Lance was done, they’d be halfway home by then. Lance knew it was kinda stupid, but he was lonely.

Both his best friends also went to the same school as his boyfriends, half the reason he even met them, so other than the few people he talked to at his own school, they were his only friends. He tried so hard to get a scholarship into the school but apparently his grades weren’t high enough.

“Which isn’t true. The asshole that got in got his dad to pay his way in.” Keith told him, fuming when he found out. “I lost the chance to have both my boyfriends at school thanks to a prissy rich boy.”

Keith was nothing if not loving of his boyfriends.

Point was, other than Coran, Lance was pretty lonely at the school. Not to mention Shiro and Keith had judo practise and with a match coming up, Lance was going days without seeing his boyfriends. He liked all the cuddles he’d get from his family and Hunk, but there was something about a boyfriend cuddle that made everything better.

Lance was brought from his thoughts at the sound of someone tapping on glass. Looking over, Lance felt stunned at the sight of his two boyfriends looking at him from the window in the door. What the hell where his boyfriends doing here? School for them didn’t end for another half an hour.

“Mr. McClain, could you come here please?” Coran, or Mr. Smythe, called from his desk. Lance was confused, but approached none the less. “You have permission to leave early. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Permission to leave? But his parents wouldn’t pull him out of school last minute without texting him before they called the school. Lance took the pass Coran handed him and read it.

Allura begged, please don’t get me in trouble.

Allura was Coran’s stepdaughter who went to the same school as Shiro and Keith. She asked Coran to let him go early for Shiro and Keith? Lance was quick to grab his stuff and go out the door, where Keith and Shiro stood waiting.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Well, we’ve barely been able to see you and we don’t have practise today and it’s been really lonely without you around, so we kinda begged Allura to help us get you out of school.” Shiro explained.

“Oh, my parents are going to kill me, I hope you know that.” Lance pointed out, even though a large smile started to grow on his face.

“I called them before we got here. Whether or not the even got the message we’ll wait until later to find out. Come on.” Keith said dragging Lance out the door.

“You guys are such bad influences. My _mama_ would be so disappointed.” Lance teased as they walked towards Keith’s truck

“Your mother loves us, be quiet.” Keith said, opening to door for Lance to slid into the middle of the seat.

“So, where do you want to go?” Shiro asked Lance.

“Wait, I get to choose?”

“We haven’t seen you in ages, you get to do whatever you want as an apology for not seeing you often enough.”

“So, what if I want to go back to your apartment and cuddle? I’ve been lonely without you guys.” Lance asked.

“Then that’s what we do.” Keith said pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek.

An afternoon of skipping school and cuddling with extremely hot boyfriends was the best way to curb his loneliness.


	3. He's my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked if he missed home, Shiro used to answer with Japan, but now, his answer is a bit different.

“Don’t you miss home?” Someone asked Shiro one time. Anyone who knew him knew he lived in Japan until he was about 12. It had been his home all his life until his mother’s job transferred them to the states. He might have been quick to learn the language and picked up some of the normalities of the states but to him, Japan always was and would be his home. His parents would make it a thing to go back to Japan for New Year’s every year, even as he got older and went to college.

It was at college he met Lance. They had been members of the Astronomy Club and as an older student, Shiro was tabling for the club during their Club Fair. Lance had bounded over, his friends following, already talking excitedly about how this was the one club he wanted to join. Shiro felt almost attached already.

Time went by and Shiro became close to Lance, close enough that he started falling. They had dinner together at the local pizza place when Shiro decided to ask him out.

“So would this be our first date?”

“I can drive us to a better restaurant and get you flowers if you want.”

“Nope, this is perfect.”

Things were perfect. His parents loved Lance, enjoying his easy company. They accepted the invitation to come see his family when their trip to Japan got cancelled due to his grandparents going to Osaka on a trip they had won and it wasn’t New Years without the whole family in his grandparents’ house. The McClain’s were nothing his family were used to but they didn’t feel out of place. It seemed the same welcoming nature Lance had he had gotten from his parents. Shiro almost forgot that he usually spent New Year’s in Japan until Mrs. McClain asked if there was anything Shiro was going to miss about not going home then.

Later after graduating and asking Lance to move in with him, trips to Japan became a bit more spaced out with his work schedule. Lance’s first trip with him was one to remember. He was so extremely picky with traditional food, that Shiro missed, that their days out eating were looking for places that Lance could recognise.

“It’s the pickled veggies and you guys make really odd sushi.” Lance explained when Shiro pointed it out.

“We like to experiment. I guess the good thing about coming here during the winter is all the hot meals.”

“And the KFC.”

“Lance, KFC is a Christmas delicacy. We eat a lot of udon and stuff during New Year’s.” Shiro explained.

“Oh. Still though. I like being here, it kinda feels like home.”

That’s when it clicked for Shiro.

“I miss Lance whenever I can’t see him for a while.”

Matt, his co-worker blinked. “Lance? Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, you asked if I miss home. Japan was my home and still is I guess, but here, Lance is home to me.”

Home with Lance was them dancing around to music when they were trying to cook, it was Lance chastising him for not washing his dishes, it was standing on the doorstep of their house, watching the rain fall down or even dancing in it if Lance could persuade him. It was randomly surprising Lance with his favourite sweets one day and getting a bouquet of flowers sent to his office another. It was coming home and wrapping themselves in a blanket with their cats, slowly getting more tangled that it felt like a miracle that they could extract themselves.

Being with Lance felt like home, one he hoped would stay. Even if it meant getting odd stares when he gave his answer to missing home.


	4. Hear the words I'm trying to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It annoys Keith to no end how often Lance would turn genuine compliments about him to backhanded insults. So he decides to keep Lance's mouth shut long enough for him to tell Lance what he's really thinking

Keith snuck into the kitchen where he saw Lance helping Hunk bake, a break well needed with all the fights and battles they had been through. Lance was without his jacket and there was a streak of red flour like powder on his cheek. Hunk had been over the moon when he found it and he got a list from everyone on what type of things with flour they wanted and dragged Lance into to helping him. Lance had his back to him and Hunk noticed him but gave him a smile when Keith motioned for him for him to keep quiet. Lance didn’t notice him as he snuck up behind him until he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Ah! Keith!”

“Hello, best baker ever.”

“You mean worse baker ever, I made way too many mistakes helping Hunk.” Lance corrected him.

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad.” Hunk tried rectifying.

“Please, I’m surprised you even asked me to help. Gwen was the better baker anyway.” Lance said.

The look on Hunk’s face was exactly how Keith felt. He hated it when Lance did this, stop his compliments with these self-deprecating comments. Acting like he didn’t deserve the compliments Keith wanted to shower him with. Keith had never been in a relationship like the one he had with Lance and he liked it. This felt safe and happy and secure compared to anything else he had and Keith wanted Lance to know how grateful he was to have someone like him. But he did this all the time, wiping away any compliments Keith would try to give him.

“Hey Lance, you haven’t seen Keith all day. You go ahead.” Hunk offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now go before Keith decides to climb all over you to get your attention.”

Keith resented that comment but he was able to pull Lance away and have him all to himself for the rest of the afternoon. A few more complements were pushed aside but Keith decided not to focus on that now. He knew if he did, he’d get angry and he didn’t want to get into an argument with Lance, not now.

It did finally start getting to the breaking point when they fought against the Galra to free a planet. Hunk and Keith were helping Coran in the medical tent, while Shiro, Lance and Allura were talking to the leaders of the planet. Pidge was trying to establish connection with the planet to the Castle and make sure any other technology was working before she came to help in the medical tent.

“Here you go.” Keith said to a mother, who was holding her baby close, as he wrapped bandages around her leg. “The tape stays on and keeps the wound clean until it’s healed and after that, it lets go. I would throw it away after that.

“Thank you Red Paladin.”

“You’re better at this than I thought.” Hunk mentioned when Keith came back to the main desk.

“I guess. I think seeing Lance do this was an inspiration though. Though, he’s doing diplomatic stuff with Allura, so…”

“He’ll be perfect there. I’m glad Allura is giving him a chance to do this. He did model UN at our high school and he was really good. Plus, he’s really good at debate.” Hunk said

“Seeing how he can argue with me for ages, I can’t see how he isn’t.” Keith said, making Hunk laugh.

“Apparently all that time arguing got him ready for this.” Shiro walked over to them. “The king here is extremely against even joining the Coalition but somehow Lance softened him up and got him to agree. Allura didn’t even say a word. I have never been more impressed.” Shiro said, looking extremely proud.

Keith felt it to. He had been the one to suggest to Allura that maybe Lance would be good a being a diplomat. He was glad to see he was right.

“And someone looks like a proud boyfriend.” Shiro teased.

“Of course I would, I knew Lance would be fine.” Keith said with full confidence.

Lance came into the tent and Keith quickly waved him over.

“I heard you got the king to listen to you. I’m really pr-”

“Yeah, good to see my motor mouth is good for something. I think Allura might actually have taken me seriously.” Lance interrupted. He was doing it again.

“Lance, can I get a hand over here?” Coran asked, Lance going off to help him, leaving Keith close to seething.

“Why does he do that? Every single time.”

“Well, when you have as many insecurities as he does, that happens.” Hunk said, not sounding happy about that.

“But the good thing is he has us to try and tell him differently.” Shiro reminded

“Yeah, if he actually stays quiet long enough for me to get a word in.” Keith complained, reaching behind him grabbing a roll of the same bandages he had just put on the female alien. He was planning on playing with it but then he took a better look at the roll of bandages in his hand. “Hunk, Coran said this stays on while a wound heals right?”

“Yeah?”

“What if it was a lip injury, like a split lip?”

“Keith, what are you planning?” Shiro asked

“Just something to keep him quiet long enough for him to understand.”

“Don’t hurt him.” Shiro said, not even looking like he wanted to stop him.

“No, just pleasure with a small bit of pain. Nothing to worry about.”

* * *

 

Keith knocked on Lance’s door, after they were finally done helping the people of the planet. They were staying until Coran decided that those hurt were better.

“Hey Keith, I thought you’d be training now. Dinner isn’t for another half an hour.” Lance said, letting his boyfriend in. “not that I mind seeing you.”

“Seeing you all authoritarian was really hot.”

Lance looked like he would another self-deprecating comment but Keith stopped him by grabbing him by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Lance made a surprised noise but was quick to fall into the kiss. Keith lulled him into the kiss by running his hands through his hair and pressing close to him. Just as Lance started to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist, Keith bit down hard.

“Ow! Did you just bite me?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I bit that hard. You’re bleeding.” Lance dabbed at his lip and it pulled away red. “I think I still have some healing stuff from working in the med tent. Here hold still.”

Keith pulled the roll of bandages out of his pocket and unrolled a length long enough.

“Why bandages? I thought maybe a salve would work better.” Lance pointed out, wiping at his lip again.

“Trust me, it heals really well. Hold still and close your mouth.” Lance looked completely confused once it was on and went to pull it off, but was not successful. “Oh look at that. Forgot to mention, that’s not coming off until you until that spilt is healed. Now, sit down and listen to me.” Keith ordered pushing Lance back until he hit his bed, forcing him to sit. “You are going to sit here so I can tell you without interruption just how much you mean to me, got it? Because Lance, I am so sick of trying to give you the compliments you deserve only to have you stop it with some sort self-deprecating comment. Lance, don’t you understand just how amazing you are and how lucky I am just to be with you. You’re amazing and funny and I don’t know how a guy as good looking as you even decided to be with me. You make it so easy for people to feel comfortable and you care so much. Lance, if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be here, saving people and fighting where we’re needed and Lance. You make me feel so worth it and so lucky because I have never been in a relationship like this where I feel safe and loved and if I have to tape your mouth shut just for you to understand every amazing thing that you are, then I will, even if it means biting your lip every time just to keep you quiet.”

Lance, his mouth still taped shut, took Keith by the hand and pulled him close, rubbing his thumb on the back of Keith’s hand. Lance would do that during whenever Keith needed to rant and Lance stayed silent, like he was saying he heard him.

“I know you might not believe me right now, but I swear Lance, I will do everything possible to show to you just how amazing I think you are.”

So he spoke, telling Lance every compliment he could ever think for him and just how much he loved and appreciated him. Then he dragged him out of the room to let the others say their piece. Lance was squirming with all the attention, but Keith kept a tight hold on his arm, not letting him leave. He looked uncomfortable and almost disbelieving all at once with everything he was hearing, quick to disappear back into his room before dinner. Keith kinda forgot to think about the eating part.

He was back in his own room, giving Lance some time of his own when he heard someone knocking at his door. He looked up from polishing his knife and called for whomever to come in. Lance came in, the tape off and being fidgeted with in his fingers, not looking at Keith. The two were silent as Lance approached the bed where Keith sat.

“Were–were you telling the truth? All those things you said about me?” Lance asked, his voice soft.

Keith threw his knife to the side and pulled Lance’s fingers away from the used bandage, lacing his own through. “Of course I was telling the truth, we all were. I hate that you can’t see yourself the way we do, but I will do whatever it takes to show you what we see.”

“It’s just, I never seen myself that way. How do you know you’re not just gonna waste your time?”

Keith pulled Lance down onto the bed so he could sit in front of him, and gently touched his chin to get those blue eyes he fell in love with looking at him. “Never with you Lance. I could never waste my time with you. I know it’ll take time for me to change the way you feel, but I promise, I’m not giving up on you. Not in a million years.”

He could see the small hope growing in Lance’s eyes. He wouldn’t stop making sure Lance knew just how amazing he was, even after it finally clicked for him. Because Lance deserved nothing less than to be reminded just how special he is.


	5. The guy with his cat at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith were just planning on hanging out at the beach and relaxing, but a fuzzy animal and her cute owner make things a bit interesting

“Why are we at the beach anyway?” Keith asked as he climbed out of the car. “We could have just driven to the skate park.”

“We never go to the beach Keith. You can skate here and I can relax on the beach.”

“Except you burn as easily as I do.” Keith said, holding his skateboard and allowing it to rest on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean I want to visit the beach any less. Keith come on, we can get dinner at a food truck and Hunk said there are really good ones here.” Shiro asked, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

Keith sighed. Shiro looked like puppy when he really wanted something. “Fine. It’s boiling hot though.”

“Its fine, I can rent an umbrella and I’ll be attempting to finish the book while you try not to get sidewalk burn.”

“Fuck off.” Keith sassed before pressing a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I’ll see you later.”

Shiro watched Keith skate down the sidewalk as he headed towards the sand.  Lounge chairs and umbrellas were spotted in the sand, a renter walking around to rent out the umbrellas. Shiro walked over to the nearest one, a renter appearing almost instantly. Shiro paid for his chairs and decided to lie on his stomach to read his book. He noticed a sign that said ‘No Pets’. He knew there were dog beaches but he never really saw any signs against animals not to be a beaches.

He opened his book, taking a quick glance around when he noticed the person on the lounge next to him. He looked like he was tall, his tan skin shinning with the water that was still on his body, a light shirt sticking to his body. He assumed he was asleep from the sunglasses on his face and relaxed body language. Shiro was not going to lie, he was gorgeous. Being poly as well as pan, he got small crushes on other people but he and Keith never really met someone else who they felt fit in their relationship. If they went on looks alone, he had a feeling they’d both be head over heels. Of course, there was a chance he wasn’t interested in guys at all, so Shiro decided not to pursue that.

He was so focused on the book, that he didn’t see Keith until he felt something cold press against his neck.

“Oh my god! Keith!”

“Frozen lemonade. It’s not too tart, just like you like it.” Keith said, handing the drink over.

“And you’re an asshole.”  Shiro said, sitting up, wiping the back of his neck. “It couldn’t have been that long.”

“It got too hot. I’m regretting skinny jeans.”

Shiro saw the guy next to him twitch his lips like he wanted to laugh. Guess he wasn’t asleep.

“I’m almost done and I really want to finish. If you want, you can stay in the car with the AC on.” Shiro offered.

“No, I’ll just stay here. Does that sign say ‘No Pets’?”

“Yeah, don’t usually see those signs.” Shiro said before they heard it. A little meow.

Both Shiro and Keith turned over to the guy sitting next to them who looked stiff as a board. At the end of his lounge chair was a black tote bag that looked stuffed and now that they looked at it, it was moving. Another meow sounded and they saw a pair a blue toned paws stretching out.

“Uhhh, is that a cat?” Keith asked.

“Do you want to ask any louder?” The guy pushed his glasses on top of his head and sat up, pulling his bag closer to him. “Blue, shh.” A confused mew answered the guy. His blue eyes were staring down the bag as his hand disappeared, no doubt scratching at the cat’s head.

“Does your cat like the beach?” Shiro asked, trying to get a better look.

“She has separation anxiety and if my neighbour has to go through an entire afternoon hearing her meow the apartment down, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind trying to get my thrown out. Besides, my Blue is a sea girl just like her dad.” Looking around to make sure no one saw them, he lifted the bag so they could see the Russian Blue curled up on a black towel, her paws curled under her head. She blinked sleepily at her owner before dozing off again. “You can pet her, just don’t make it obvious. I’m sure that renter saw her move and I’m overdue on a beach day.”

It turned out his name was Lance, and he was interested in guys. Not that the jumped on the boat with that immediately, they just met the guy! He worked at a cat café, which is where he adopted Blue and he was from Cuba, hence the beach days, to remind him of home. He was quick and witty, not slow or shy to say what was on his mind. They even were able to get early dinner with him, him leading the way to a really amazing gyro truck.

“He was nice.” Shiro said, after they waved Lance off, who was almost caught by a lifeguard with Blue.

“Yes. And he was pretty cute. A little much, but not bad.” Keith said, dropping his skateboard in the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat.

“He was. I would have liked to get to know him better, maybe see if we had a chance, but we didn’t get his number.” Shiro bemoaned starting the car.

“Actually, we know where he works.” Shiro looked over at his boyfriend confused. “The tote bag he had, it was a special one that workers at Space Cats get after 3 months of working there. I remember Hunk getting his. I know he said every location has a different design and it looked like the one Hunk has, which might mean he knows him. Is it stalking if you want to get to know him better?”

“With good intention, I think we might be fine, but that depends on what Hunk thinks when we explain it to him.”

“At the very least, I wouldn’t mind doing him. I was really tempted to see under that shirt. And don’t look so stunned, I saw you staring.”


	6. Rainy day walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to take a walk in the rain, but first Shiro's got to control his mud loving dog, and make sure Lance doesn't get too soaked

Rain always made Lance feel cosy. The slight chill in the air, the way the world looked covered in the grey mist, the smell of it after it stopped. He loved dressing in sweaters or Shiro’s long sleeve shirts and curling up under the covers with Hime sleeping at him feet.

Shiro loved the rain as well, not to Lance’s degree, but loved it none the less. When it would rain hard, his mother or father would curl up with him on the couch when he was kid, just listening to rain hit the window. It sounded strange but he loved riding in the rain back when he had his bike. He could hold the umbrella and ride around, relishing in the quiet that would come with the rain.

Hime, Shiro’s Samoyed, was also a fan of rain, though both her owner and his boyfriend wasn’t a fan of how dirty she’d get. The white ball of fluff would go aiming for any dirty puddle or mud patch she’d find. Lance’s cat Katara might be a Savanah but she only got wet when she was getting a bath.

“Hime, hold still.” Shiro ordered, trying to pull on booties onto the restless Samoyed. It was raining again and Lance wanted to go for a walk.

“I miss splashing around in the puddles like I did when I was kid.” Lance had pleaded

“Yes, but we take Hime with us, we’ll be coming back with a muddy puppy.” Shiro tried reasoning, trying to convince his boyfriend to only take Hime down to the area she went and then come back up, not go for a full walk.

“I’ll wash her. I can carry her anyway.”

“Bearly.” Shiro pointed out only to be given a slap on the shoulder for his comment.

“Please Shiro? I like staying in but I really just want to just muddle around.”

Shiro tried to stay strong put Lance’s puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist. He sighed and Lance cheered when he saw he was getting his way.

“You won’t regret this. It’ll be fun. We can even put Hime’s raincoat on her and her booties.”

“She only wears the booties when it’s snowing and it’s hard enough to get them on her then.”

But none the less, here he was getting his dog to hold still long enough to get to booties on. Her purple raincoat was already on so that was one less thing he had to worry about.

“Alright, up you get.” Shiro said after he got the last bootie on. Hime quickly turned from her back and got to her feet, shaking after her ordeal. The movement flicked her coat hood up and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at confused expression on her face. “There you go. Good girl.” He said as he pulled her hood off and rubbed under her chin, pressing a kiss on her snout.

“Ready?” Lance asked, coming from the kitchen. “I turned the Crockpot on so we have 4 hours to do whatever.”

“Alright. Hime, go to Lance.” The white ball of fur turned and after a few awkward steps, plopped down to sit in front of Lance.

“Such a pretty pupper. Hime, do you wanna…go…on a walk?” at the sound of the magical word, Hime started bouncing and spinning in place. “Yeah, you wanna go on a walk? Ok let’s go.”

They clipped her leash on and grabbed their umbrellas and after locking the door behind them, they were off on their walk. Shiro pulled Hime’s hood on when they got outside, trying to keep her dry as possible, even if he knew it wouldn’t stay on for very long.

“Shiro, look, the patterns are appearing.” Shiro’s mom had given Lance an umbrella that when it got wet, patterns would appear, showing more and more that more wet it got. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s childish wonder.

“Are you going to keep lookout for puddles then?” Shiro asked as they finally left the complex and walked down the sidewalk.

Lance answered by dashing off and jumping into a puddle, stamping in it like he was a little kid.

“Ugg, I missed doing this. Why did I stop?” Lance asked out loud as he kicked up a small wave.

“Maybe because you grew up? Hime, no.” Shiro snapped as the white dog tried following her owner’s boyfriend.

The two continued this as they followed Lance in his quest to jump into every puddle he found. Shiro stopped her with most ones but he wasn’t perfect.

“You are going to have your work cut out for you when we get back home.” Shiro said, looking at the muddy legs from whenever Hime was able to get into a puddle. As far as he could see it wasn’t that bad.

“We’ll get warm together.” Lance said walking on the grassy part of where they were. Shiro saw him spot another puddle and watched Lance sprint forward, already keeping a tight hold on Hime’s leash.

He expected another loud splash with a couple smaller ones as Lance would kick around in it. He was not expecting Lance to somehow sink a few feet and pitch forward when becoming unbalanced.

“Lance!” Shiro rushed over to his boyfriend who was starting to pick himself up. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so.” Lance said, wiping away any mud and grass that had gotten stuck on his face.

“What happened? Did you slip?” Shiro asked, helping him

“No. I think that was a hole that just got filled with water. Ugg, I’m soaked through.”

“Come on.” Shiro said, standing up and pulling Lance up with him, making sure to grab Lance’s umbrella from where it fell. “Let’s get back home. I’ll wash Hime up in the guest bathroom while you take a bath.”

“But I said I’d wash Hime.” Lance tried to protest.

“And you’re cold and wet. Take a bath and make hot chocolate. I think this rainy day can be spent with movies.”

They were quick to get home, shedding the wet jackets and Lance disappearing into the master bathroom, while Shiro picked up his muddy dog and took her to the guest bathroom. Katara came and joined them, sitting on the seat of the toilet watching her fluffy friend get hosed down with the shower head.

“Ahh! No Hime!” Shiro yelled as Hime shook herself, spraying her owner with water. Shiro shook his own head trying to get rid of all the excess water that weighed his hair down. “Thanks, now I need a shower.”

It seemed to take forever to finish cleaning her and even longer to get her dry. Shiro was ready for a nap by the time he let Hime run off, Katara rubbing up against Shiro’s leg in an attempt to make him feel better. He followed the striped cat to the master bedroom where Lance was curled up under the blankets, standing in front of the window in the room watching the rain still fall. He didn’t make much noise when Shiro leaned up against him.

“I heard the beast being released. I take it she wasn’t very happy?” Lance asked, a hand poking out from his cocoon to rub at Shiro’s arm as he wrapped them around Lance’s waist.

“As usual. I want a nap. How’s your ankle by the way? Hurting?”

“No, I’m all good. I did not see that hole though. That was, an experience. But best thing about that not happening when I was a kid?”

“What?”

“I get you to take care of me.” Lance said with a cheeky smile.

“And keep an eye on you next time you decided to go splashing in puddles. But next time you’re washing Hime.”


	7. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have protected Prince Lance since he had been cursed by the Dark Fairy. They tried to keep their feelings for him hidden but when he falls under the spell, they have no choice but to let it show.

“Your highness, wait!” Keith yelled chasing after his charge.

“Come on, Keith, keep up!” Lance yelled over his shoulder as he ran faster.

Keith was cursing Lance’s long legs. Lance might be a prince, but he certainly didn’t act like it, at least, he didn’t around them. To his parents and others of the royal court, Lance was the perfect prince, even charming his fiancée from his arranged marriage who had only met him twice.

When he was with him and Shiro though, Lance was a completely different. Lance would tell them it was because he felt like he could be himself with them. Hence why Lance was running away from Keith right now, he just loved making Keith annoyed. Not that Keith would admit he had grown to like how determined Lance was.

He saw Lance look over his shoulder to look at him again so he didn’t see a familiar figure came out from behind a tree until he ran right into him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist to keep him from falling.

“Your highness.” Shiro said, Lance pouting at the revelation that he was caught.

“No fair. Keith was supposed to catch me.”

Resting his hand on the prince’s shoulder, Keith said, “and I have.”

“Besides, it’s time for you to get back to the castle. You still need to get your fitting for your suit for your coming of age ball.” Shiro said, removing his arms from Lance’s waist.

“I don’t know why we do this every year. I was cursed by that dark fairy when I was a baby to fall into a sleep on my birthday.” Lance reminded.

When he had been born, his family invited everyone to his christening but even though his mother remembered writing an invitation to the dark fairy of their kingdom, it never got there. So said fairy decided to curse Lance in retaliation, cursing him to fall into a deep sleep unable to wake on his birthday, only to be woken by true love’s kiss. Lance tried not to let that curse bother him but the issue came up every now and then. Shiro and Keith wanted to do everything to protect and help Lance, but what could simple knights do against a powerful, vengeful dark fairy? Every other fairy tried to remove the curse but nothing worked. All Lance’s parents could hope for was that Lance would be kissed by his true love.

“Well you haven’t passed out on us yet, so we have high hopes. Besides, while you’re busy with your fitting, we can go get your present.” Shiro said, knowing that would get Lance’s attention.

“Really? What is it, what is it? Oh, tell me please!” Lance begged.

“Wait until your birthday, but Keith will be leaving and don’t think you can pull what it is from me.”

Lance pouted. “You guys are such teases. But fine, I’ll survive. We’ll go, but I want it now.” Lance said, tapping at his cheeks.

Ever since Lance was young and he had Keith and Shiro on his guards, he got them to kiss his cheek before he went to his persona of the perfect prince. Even as they grew older and they tried to tell him it wasn’t acceptable, Lance didn’t care.

With matching blushes, the two pressed a kiss against Lance’s cheeks, making him giggle and smile before turning back to towards the castle, not seeing the almost love sick looks he was getting from his guards. They hide their looks because as much as they liked their prince, they were just guards. There was no chance that they could be the prince’s true love.

* * *

 

Shiro remembered when Lance fell under his curse, Lance had been standing in front of the crowds that came to celebrate his 18th birthday and suddenly he collapsed. He wouldn’t wake up. His curse finally came to be. Keith wasn’t even back yet.

Shiro was instructed to take Lance to a tower that had been built for Lance when he fell under his curse and keep him safe. It was lucky he did because after that the dark fairy tried attacking the kingdom. Walls of rose thorns surrounded the tower as if trying to keep anyone who could awaken Lance out.

Shiro looked to where Lance laid on the bed, looking like the usual morning where they’d try to wake him up. But firm words and shaking wasn’t going to do anything. Not now. He felt like if this was the end and Lance never woke up, Keith should be with them. But he was out of the kingdom, probably not knowing what was going on. Shiro didn’t think it would end like this, Keith barely knowing about Shiro’s feelings about him and the feelings he had for the prince. Falling love with them was not what he expected. He tried to stop it, to be professional but he couldn’t help it.

The sound of footsteps started to sound and Shiro tensed at the sound. He was locked in here with Lance, and the only other person with the key would Keith. He stood in front of Lance, his grip on his sword tightening as the footsteps grew closer. He heard the sound of a key going into a lock and turning before the door swung open to Keith.

“Keith! How did you get here?”

“I heard what happened on my way back. I saw the wall of thorns and decided to go and get Prince Hunk.” Shiro noticed Lance’s fiancée was standing behind Keith, looking a bit scared and determined all at once. “Your highness, if you would.”

Prince Hunk took a deep breath and approached Lance.

“Do you think it’ll work? If he kisses Lance?” Shiro asked

“It’s the closest thing we have. The fairies are helping push back the dark fairy but it won’t be worth it if Lance doesn’t wake up.”

Shiro knew that. He also knew that if Lance did wake up, he’d have to completely forget about him. From the look of Keith’s face, he understood that too.

“Hey, did you get it?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked a bit confused but recognition came to his eyes. He pulled a small draw string bag from off his belt and handed it over. “In a perfect world, we could give this to him and tell him how we feel.”

“In a perfect world. Unfortunately, this was never going to be perfect.”

They watched as Hunk leaned over Lance, leaning down, but they averted their gaze as Hunk got much closer. Moments passed, turning into minutes but Lance hadn’t woken up. Hunk wasn’t Lance’s true love.

“I’m sorry Lance.” Hunk said.

Shiro tried to hold back the stinging in his eyes. Lance would stay asleep for the rest of his life, unknowing of just how in love his guards were with him.

 “You go ahead you highness, we need to get you back to your kingdom and see if the dark fairy’s forces have been defeated. And then we need to tell Prince Lance’s parents what happened.” Shiro said, trying to stay strong.

Hunk seemed to understand the mood of the room and with another apologetic look at Lance he started his trek down the winding stairs. Once he was out of the room, Keith let out a shaky breath.

“It isn’t fair. He didn’t deserve this.” Keith said, his fist shaking.

“Then defeating that fairy is the best we can do. Here, help me put it on him.” Shiro opened the bag and shook it out, dropping the necklace in his hand. It was a clear star shape with the smallest bud of a juniberry flower blooming within the star. Juniberries didn’t grow in Lance’s kingdom and to get it pressed between pieces of crystal glass, it was no wonder Keith had to go out of town to get it.

Keith lifted Lance’s head up enough that Shiro could put the necklace on Lance, the charm resting gently on his chest now. The two looked at Lance, like it was the last time they’d see him and with an understanding look, they did what they always did at their prince’s request, each pressing a kiss to his cheeks at the same time.

They did not expect as they started to back away that Lance would slowly open his eyes.

“Keith, Shiro? What happened?”

True love’s kiss would break the curse. It would seem the thing they had been hoping for was true after all. Lance woke up from the kisses of his true loves.


End file.
